The Unexpected
by crazy4music
Summary: Orihime just caught her boyfriend of two years. As Orihime struggles to get over her ex, she begins to see her best friend in a whole new light. She never expected having her heart broken would lead her to finding her soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. Any type of feedback good or back, I don't care. I take suggestions to. Enjoy!

Chapter One

"I had my suspensions, but I never thought you would go that far"

Ichigo Kurosaki turned to see his girlfriend of two years standing in his doorway witnessing him almost going all the way with Rukia Kuchiki, her arch-nemesis. Orihime stood there flabbergasted at what was before her eyes. Ichigo and Rukia were seated on Ichigo's bed, Ichigo in only his boxers and Rukia her panties. Ichigo was groping Rukia's breasts, while she had both hands in his boxers. Orihime couldn't stand the sight anymore, she turned and ran out of Ichigo house, passing a confused Yuzu and Karin.

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled. He grabbed his pants trying to quickly put them on while trying to go after Orihime. After finally get his pants on, Ichigo sprinted in the direction Orihime went.

"ORIHIME WAIT!" Ichigo yelled, as he ran after her.

Orihime heard Ichigo chasing her and she started to run faster, not knowing where she was going. Unable to see through the tears in her eyes, Orihime ran into what felt like a brick wall onto her butt. Orihime quickly got up again, so she could keep running, but two hands grasped her shoulders.

"Orihime?"

"R-Renji?" Orihime looked up realizing it was Renji she ran into.

"Orihime are you okay?" Renji asked. Just as Orihime was about to answer, Ichigo came running up.

"Orihime please let me explain." Ichigo said. Orihime looked at Ichigo, regretting it because she couldn't help but fall into those sad chocolate eyes. Orihime shook her head remembering what she just witnessed.

"N-No, g-g-go away. I don't to see you or hear anything you have to say," Orihime said, her voice trembling. Orihime turning her back to him and facing Renji.

"Orihime please!" Ichigo begged.

"Look asshole, she said leave her alone. She doesn't want to talk to you," said Renji as he grabbed Orihime and held her. Seeing this pissed Ichigo off, he didn't like seeing people touch what was his.

"Shut the fuck up Renji, this has nothing to do with you!" Ichigo barked back.

"Orihime is my best friend and you made her cry, dick, so yeah it is my business"

Ichigo clenched his fists getting ready to swing when he heard Orihime's quiet plea.

"Please Ichigo just go away. Please," Orihime pleaded against Renji's shirt.

Ichigo looked at Orihime noticing her body shaking and how her voice sound so miserable, knowing he was the cause, made his heart ache. He looked at Renji seeing anger in his eyes. Ichigo knew Renji wouldn't let him talk to her anyways, so he'd try later.

"I'll call you later Orihime." Not waiting for a response Ichigo walked away.

Orihime waited until Ichigo's footsteps got quieter, for her to breakdown. She grabbed the front of Renji's shirt and sobbed. It pained Renji to hear Orihime cry like this, she sounded so animalistic he couldn't describe it, and it clenched at his heart. Renji put his arms tighter around Orihime and held her. Renji didn't know what happened, but he knew there was nothing he could say to make it better.

After what seemed like forever, Orihime's sobs started to diminish. Renji lightened up on his hold and started to rub circles on Orihime's back to soothe her. Orihime's grip on Renji's shirt loosened as she quieted down.

"Thank you, Renji," Orihime mumbled him.

"There's no need to thank me, I'm your friend and I protect and help you when you need it," Renji said as held Orihime and looked into her red puffy grey eyes. "Come let's get you home."

Orihime wanted to say Renji didn't have to walk her, but she knew from years of experience not to protest against Renji, because he always did what he wanted in the end. Renji and Orihime started walking down the street towards her house. Renji glanced at Orihime noticing her eyes were starting to water, she was probably thinking about Ichigo.

"How's the dress coming along?" Renji asked to get her mind off of Ichigo. Orihime looked at him confused then it dawned on her he was talking about the dress her and Ishida were making.

"Oh, Ishida and I are almost done. Today we finished the shape of the dress, now all we have to do is the sleeves, neck line, and some small detail."

"You two have been working on that dress forever."

"It's the little blue men's fault. They keep taking over my mind and messing me up."

Renji chuckled at Orihime's wild imagination. Even after ten years of knowing her, Orihime's imagination was still big and crazy. Renji was glad she wasn't crying anymore he hated it when she cried, her pain was his pain. Renji wanted to know what the hell that ass wipe did to cause her such distress. All Renji knew was that he was going to kick that orange hair's ass. As Renji thought of different ways to kill Ichigo, Orihime was thinking about what she saw. Orihime had dedicated two whole years of her life to Ichigo and he just threw it all away in one night. Did those two years mean nothing to Ichigo, did she mean nothing to him? Why, why would he do that to her and with Rukia, the girl she hated with every fiber in her bone. Orihime had suspected something was going on between the two, she just couldn't figure out what and she didn't want to ask Ichigo and get him mad for not trusting him, ironic how he gave her every reason not to now.

"Orihime we're here," Renji said. Looking up surprised, Orihime saw they were indeed in front of her apartment.

"Thank you Renji"

"Anytime Orihime, do you want me to walk you up?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Orihime nodded.

"Ok, good night Orihime and remember when your ready to talk about what happened I'm only a call away"

Orihime smiled, "I know Renji, good night."

Orihime turned running up the stairs to her apartment. Renji watched her until he saw her reach her door. Orihime turned and waved at Renji and he waved back, when Renji was sure she was in her apartment he headed home.

Next chapter depending on what people review will mostly be about how Renji and Orihime became besties and why Orihime and Rukia hate each other. Thank you for reading please review so I'll know what you think and want. THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot in the first chapter but I don't nor will I ever own Bleach

Chapter 2

Walking home from Orihime's, Renji thought about what just happened, it reminded him of how he and Orihime met.

_(Flash Back)_

_5 year old Renji was on the swing, swinging high into the sky. Renji could see the whole park from where he was in the air and he saw a little red head alone on the other side. Curious Renji slowed down to stop and got off the swing. Renji walked over to where he saw the red head. As Renji got closer, he heard crying and he realized it was coming from the red head._

"_Why are you crying?" Renji asked. Startled the red head screamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." _

_The red head looked so scared and sad. Her eyes were so red Renji struggled to see what color they were. Renji felt something pull at his heart as he looked at this little red head and he had the urge to comfort her._

"_My name's Renji, what's yours?" Renji asked softly not to frighten her._

"_O-O-Orihime" the red head whispered._

"_Orihime, that's pretty!" Renji said smiling broadly._

_Orihime looked Renji up and down studying him and his bright eyes and smile. His smile made Orihime want to smile, it made her feel warm. _

"_Why were you crying?" _

"_My mommy and papa are gone." Orihime's eyes started to water as she thought about her parents._

"_Well let's go find them!" Orihime stared at Renji._

"_We can't… they're gone f-forever"_

"_Forever?" Orihime nodded. Renji thought about what Orihime said, then it finally dawned on him what she meant, her parents went to bye-bye land. _

"_I'm sorry" Renji whispered. _

_Renji walked up to Orihime and hugged her. Orihime stood there for a few seconds in shock, but she soon get over it and hugged Renji back. Orihime felt so warm in Renji's arms, so safe. Orihime held onto him tighter. Renji felt Orihime tighten her grip and he smiled. Having Orihime in his arms made Renji feel strong and proud, he felt like her protector. _

"_My parents are gone too," Renji whispered into Orihime's ear. _

_Orihime pulled back and looked at Renji surprised. Renji looked away but Orihime saw a tear run down Renji's face. Orihime pulled Renji in and hugged him tightly. Orihime didn't like seeing Renji sad, she missed his smile. The two little orphans stood their missing their parents. After some time Renji let go._

"_My mom told me, the past is behind learn from it, the future is ahead prepare for it, and the present is here, live it." Renji said._

"_What does that mean?" Orihime asked._

"_It means you can't cry about things you can't change, so you gotta be brave and strong and smile for the new things that will happen. Besides our moms and dads are watching us from above."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup, so no more crying." Orihime nodded and whipped her eyes. Renji grabbed Orihime's hand and pulled her towards the swings._

"_Come swing with me." Renji said. Orihime smiled and nodded and together they ran to the swings. _

_Renji and Orihime played together for hours all over the park. As it got darker kids began to leave and it wasn't long before Orihime heard her brother calling for her._

"_Coming niisan!" Orihime yelled back. Orihime turned and looked at Renji._

"_Will I see you again?" she asked._

"_Of course, we're friends!" Renji said smiling at Orihime._

"_Promise?" Orihime held up her pinky. Renji saw her pinky and grabbed it with his._

"_Pinky promise" The two five years stood there with their pinkies crossed, nothing else mattered to them._

"_Orihime!"_

"_Coming"_

_Orihime hugged Renji and turned to find her brother. Orihime turned and waved bye to Renji._

"_Bye Renji!"_

"_Bye Orihime!"_

_Renji stood there watching Orihime as she found her brother and making sure she found him. Leaving to find his foster mother Renji thought today was the best day ever, he made a new friend, and she was great. After that day at the park Renji and Orihime were always together. Renji was always there for Orihime especially when she needed him most._

_(Flash Back end)_

Renji chuckled as he realized things never changed, he was still comforting and protecting Orihime. Orihime still had apart of the fragile little girl in her. Renji finally got home and as soon as he got to his room, he crashed.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Orihime felt something shaking her, but she ignored it and rolled over. The shaking became harder. Orihime swatted and whatever was shaking her, but it grabbed her hand instead. Orihime pulled against it but it held onto her. She pulled harder, but nothing. Orihime felt herself being pulled up into a sitting position. Orihime opened her eyes to see who had interrupted her sleep. Standing there holding her hand was Renji.

"Orihime get up before I drag you out of bed." Orihime shook her head refusing to get out of her comfy bed. All of a sudden she was being pulled out of her bed and onto her floor. Orihime screamed out in pain as her butt hit the floor.

"I told you to get up."

Orihime glared at Renji from her spot in the floor, she really regretted giving Renji a key to her apartment. Renji stood over her glaring back at her just as much. This was a daily task for Renji, Orihime hated waking up. If Orihime could she would sleep all day just so she could dream about the little fairies that saved her from some type of disaster.

"You didn't have to do that." Orihime said.

"Well you didn't get up and I warned you, so it's nobodies fault but yours."

Orihime glared at Renji as she pushed past him heading towards the bathroom. Renji laughed at how childish Orihime was being, she really wasn't a morning person. Renji went into the living room as he waited for Orihime to get ready. Renji was thinking about whether or not he should ask Orihime about what happened last night. Renji's thoughts were interrupted when Orihime came into the living room with her head down.

"What's wrong?" Renji walked over to Orihime, lifted her head up and saw tears roll down her face.

"I don't want to go to school" Renji held Orihime and rubbed circles on her back. Orihime held onto Renji shirt as she let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey remember what my mom said?" Orihime looked up at Renji puzzled.

"About the past." Realization hit Orihime.

"The past is behind learn from it, the future is ahead prepare for it, and the present is here, live it, but Renji I don't know how to live with knowing Ichigo cheated on me and he's probably sucking face with that bitch right now."

"HE DID WHAT!" Renji was fuming. "IS THAT WHAT LAST NIGHT WAS ABOUT!" Orihime nodded. Renji stormed over to the door.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to rip his fucking ugly orange ass head off"

"Renji wait!"

Renji paused as held the door open and turned to Orihime. She stood there looking so scared and miserable. Those were the two emotions Renji hated seeing on her face the most. Renji closed the door and walked over to Orihime and pulled her into a hug, holding her tight.

"I'm sorry" Renji whispered.

"Renji you can't kill him." Hearing this really pissed Renji off. The bastard cheated on her and she was protecting him. "I don't want you to go to jail, not for me."

Renji pulled back and stared at Orihime. Of course she was worried about Renji going to jail. She has and would never put that bastard before him. Renji shook his head and hugged her again.

"For you Orihime, I would do anything, even if I have to go to jail a thousand times, I'd still do it." Orihime shook her head against Renji's shirt.

"No, I'd never let you go to jail. Because if you went to jail then I wouldn't have a best friend anymore and your mom said the last sound you would hear before you died was going to be her cracking your guts like a bull whip if you ever went to jail." Renji chuckled as he remembered his mom telling him those exact words.

Renji sighed and let go of Orihime. "Fine I won't kill him, but I'm going to beat him until he's black and blue."

Orihime laughed as she imagined a black and blue Ichigo. Renji smiled, he was glad Orihime was smiling again.

"Come on, we have to get to school" Orihime smile quickly disappeared. Seeing this Renji grabbed Orihime and began tickling her. Orihime burst out laughing. Orihime was twisting and turning, trying to get away from Renji. Renji stopped and waited for Orihime to catch her breath.

"Hey" Orihime looked up at Renji "remember I'll be right there with you." Orihime nodded. Renji grabbed his and Orihime's bags and started walking to the door. Orihime followed him and walk out the door and into the start of something she never expected.

Thanks for reading next chapter Ichigo and Rukia return, all hell breaks loose. Please review I don't care is its long or short or what it says I just want to know people are reading my story. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I love reading them. I know I said I wanted to explain why Orihime and Rukia hated each other in ch. 2 but I wanted to focus more on how Renji and Orihime met. You'll be glad to know I'll be explaining in this ch. since Rukia is in it. R&R. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Walking to school Renji and Orihime met up with Tatsuki. Orihime met Tatsuki in middle school. While waiting for Renji, Orihime was being harassed by a group of boys and things were getting worse until Tatsuki showed up and saved her. After rescuing Orihime, Orihime questioned Tatsuki about where she learned to fight. The two girls got know each other as they waited for Renji. After that day, the duo became a trio. Renji didn't mind Tatsuki, because she was there to protect Orihime when he couldn't. No one knew this, but Renji would forever be in Tatsuki's debt. Tatsuki protected the one thing that mattered most to him, so he felt entitled to pay her back, even if she didn't want him to.

"Hey guys!" Tatsuki said as Renji and Orihime approached her.

"Hi Tatsuki," Orihime said.

"Hn." Renji was still pissed at Ichigo. Tatsuki looked at Renji seeing how mad he was and leaned over to Orihime.

"What's the matter with him?"

Orihime debated on whether or not to tell her about Ichigo. Orihime really didn't want to tell Tatsuki yet, dealing with an angry Renji was enough, and right now she wouldn't be able to handle an angry Tatsuki too. Evading the question, Orihime shrugged. Tatsuki knew Orihime was hiding the reason behind Renji's anger, but not wanting to push for answers, Tatsuki let it go. Orihime started asking Tatsuki about how her training was going, The rest of the walk to school Orihime and Tatsuki were discussing Tatsuki's training, while Renji stood off to the side somewhat, thinking about how to keep Orihime from break down when she saw the heartless bastard.

As the trio approached the school, standing outside the gate was Ichigo. Renji saw Ichigo first and started to march over to him. Seeing this Orihime grabbed Renji's arm halting him. Renji turned at looked at Orihime, glaring at her for stopping him. Orihime shook her head as she pulled Renji towards the other side of the entrance away from Ichigo. Tatsuki was extremely confused about what just happened. Normally when they got to school Orihime would run to Ichigo and hug the crap out of him, but today that wasn't the case. Tatsuki was puzzled, what the hell was going on with Orihime and Ichigo and why was Renji so mad. Lost in thought Tatsuki didn't realize Orihime and Renji were leaving her.

"Orihime let go of me!" Orihime turned and faced Renji.

"Are you going to go after him?"

"Duh."

"Then, no."

"Orihime let me go!"

"Renji, you said you weren't going to hurt him."

"I said kill not hurt."

Orihime groaned, "Renji, please I don't want to deal with him right now, can we please just go to class?" Renji looked at Orihime and saw how stressed she was.

Renji sighed, "Fine, come on." Unknown to either of them, Ichigo had heard Renji yell Orihime's name and was marching over to them.

"Orihime!" Orihime turned to see Ichigo heading to them. Orihime pulled Renji's arm again trying to get away before Ichigo got to them. Seeing this Ichigo started to run after them. Orihime started to panic and dropped Renji's arm, she started running into the school to her class. Renji was left standing there, having to be the one to deal with Ichigo. Ichigo was about to run past Renji until Renji stuck out his arm and stopped him.

"What the fuck?"

"Look Orihime doesn't want to see you so leave her alone." Ichigo was getting pissed.

"If Orihime doesn't want to see me she can tell me to my face, not through some messenger boy." Renji clenched his hands and was about to swing at Ichigo until he remembered what he said to Orihime. Taking a deep breath, Renji clamed himself down.

"She doesn't want to see you, so she's not going to say it to your face, you dumb ass." Ichigo was about to say something back, but the bell rang.

"Leave her alone Ichigo, I'm warning you." With that Renji left and headed to class.

In the classroom Orihime sat in her seat by the window, not saying anything to anyone. All of her friends were worried about their dear friend and the sudden change in her attitude, everyone except a certain raven haired midget. Rukia was seething, why the hell did everyone care about that useless bitch, she was nothing. For eight years, Rukia had to listen as people talked about how beautiful Orihime was, how kind she was, how charming she was, Rukia couldn't stand it. Rukia did everything possible to ruin Orihime's life: she made fun of her, she tortured her, she ruined her things, she pulled pranks on her, but everything Rukia did just made people like Orihime even more.

Renji entered the classroom and took his seat behind Orihime. A minute later, Ichigo came in and he looked at Orihime before he took his seat on the other side of the room, besides Rukia. The teacher came in and started the class. Orihime kept her down, looking out the window. Renji tugged her hair to get her attention. Orihime lifted her head and turned to Renji.

"Everything will be fine." Orihime smiled softly at Renji. Renji always made her feel better.

"Thanks," Orihime whispered. Orihime turned back around, but kept her head up. Ichigo saw the exchange and was furious. He knew Renji was telling Orihime to stay away from him. Rukia noticed Ichigo's clenched hands and looked over to see what he was looking at and she became enraged as she saw it was Orihime he was looking at. Rukia was happy see stole Ichigo away from Orihime, but Ichigo was making it hard to stay happy with him looking at her and trying to talk to her.

Finally it was lunch. Renji and Orihime went to the cafeteria and went to their table. At their table sat Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro. Luckily for Orihime, she and Renji got there before Ichigo and Rukia.

"Hey Orihime, what's up with you and Ichigo?" Keigo asked as Orihime and Renji sat down. Renji looked at Orihime. She had stopped what she was doing and held her head down.

"Stop asking stupid questions Keigo," Renji said.

"B-but…" Renji turned and glared at him. The table was silent after that. Everyone was concerned as to what was wrong with Orihime. All of as sudden a tray was slammed down on the table next to Orihime, causing almost everyone to jump. Everyone looked up to see Rukia standing at the end of the table next to Orihime.

"Nice to see you today Orihime," Rukia said with a fake smile on her face. Orihime didn't say anything, she just kept her head down.

"Leave her alone Rukia, or I'll beat the shit out of you," Tatsuki warned. Rukia ignored Tatsuki and kept staring at Orihime.

Rukia bent over and whispered in Orihime's ear, "You know Ichigo feels really good. He's a real man and he needs a real girl like me to handle him, not some weak thing like you. He also screamed my name and told me he loved me over and over again. He told me he always wanted to be with me, he was just with you because he loved your fake ass tits."

Something in Orihime snapped. Orihime jumped up and pushed Rukia. Rukia stumbled back. Orihime punched Rukia in the face and Rukia fell on the ground. Orihime got on top of her and started swinging like crazy, never letting up. Orihime let out all her pent up anger, all the years of torture filled Orihime's mind as she smashed her fists into Rukia's face. So much anger was in Orihime, she couldn't focus and her mind went blank. Everyone was in shock, no one knew Orihime was capable of getting into a fight. Nobody moved they were all in stage of shock. Finally after hearing Rukia plea for help did Renji get up. Renji pulled Orihime off of Rukia.

"Let me go, LET ME GO! Let me at her. I'm gonna kill her. I HATE YOU! I hate you, you fucking bitch! I never did anything to you and you stole him from me you fucking whore!" Renji pulled a struggling Orihime out of the cafeteria.

Rukia got up, everyone hissed when they saw her face. Rukia's face was covered in blood, her nose looked broken, her right eye was swollen and there was a cut on her left cheek bone. Rukia saw Renji take Orihime out the cafeteria and was about to go after them, until Chad grabbed her. Chad dragged Rukia to the nurse, ignoring her protests. The cafeteria was silent. Everyone was trying to put together what the hell just happened. Nobody could believe that their sweet Orihime, princess of the school, just beat the shit out of Rukia. The things she said surprised everyone the most.

Thanks for reading. This is my Fourth of July present to you, I rushed to finish this. I told you all hell was going to break lose. Next chapter Orihime will explain what happened to her. Review please. Thanks! HAPPY FOURTH!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with work, volunteering and my stupid summer class, but I also struggled on the chapter I kept changing things and adding things til I was satisfied. As requested I made this chapter longer than the rest I'll try to keep up the long chapter. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and I'm taking in all your suggestions and trying to give everyone what they want. I wanted to remind everyone that Renji is adopted, if you reread ch.2 you'll see a glimpse of it. ENJOY! R&R PLZ!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Chapter 4

"Renji put me down!" Renji was walking down the hallway with Orihime over his shoulder.

"No." Orihime squirmed and beat on Renji's back, trying to get out of Renji's arms. Unfortunately, it only made Renji tighten his hold.

"Renji let me **go!"**

Renji took a deep breath to calm down, "Orihime if I let you go, you're gonna go back there and then you're gonna get yourself in trouble. So I suggest you shut up and enjoy the damn ride, because I'm not letting you the fuck go!" Renji didn't want to yell at her, but she needed to listen to him.

Orihime stopped her protest and took in her surroundings. She instantly knew where Renji was going, their spot. While Renji was heading over to their spot, he couldn't help but think what the hell just went down. Orihime had finally snapped. Renji was shocked. He thought he was the one that was going to get into a fight, he never expected Orihime to. After years of Rukia's abuse, she finally snapped. Renji walked outside to the courtyard, behind the school to the forest. Into the forest, passing bushes and trees, Renji finally stopped when he got to a huge cherry blossom tree.

The tree was astounding. Its branch twisted together and curved around each other. The tree stood about a good 12 feet high. What made the tree even more amazing was everything around it. Flowers were surrounding the tree, like a navy around a country. The flowers were so vibrant and colorful. Looking at the tree, Renji thought back to when they found it.

It was freshmen year when Orihime and Renji found this tree. Orihime was running from Renji, because she had stolen his backpack, she just loved to mess with him. Renji chased her all the way to the courtyard. Orihime ran into the forest to hide from Renji. As she was running, Orihime came across a huge cherry blossom. Orihime dropped Renji's backpack as she stared at the huge tree.

"I got ya." Renji grabbed Orihime from behind.

Renji noticed he didn't have Orihime's attention, looking up he saw what did. Renji let go of Orihime and stood behind her. They stood their gazing at this amazing tree and the beauty around it. Orihime shook her head, shaking herself from her daze.

"This place is so peaceful looking," Orihime said. Renji nodded.

"It makes me feel safe, but I don't get why"

"Yeah me too, it's like this place gives me comfort, its beauty is comforting in a strange way."

Orihime turned to Renji, "let's make this our special place." Renji looked at Orihime. "We'll come here anytime we need to get away or when we have a problem. This will be our refuge"

Renji smiled at Orihime, loving the idea. "You always come up with the best ideas." From then on, Orihime and Renji kept to their word and always went there when something was wrong or when they didn't want to be around everyone else.

Renji glanced at Orihime, in his arms, and thought he made the right choice in bringing her here. Renji put Orihime down against the cherry blossom. Orihime drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Renji sat down next to her and stretched his long legs out in front of him. Renji took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He slowly let out the breath he was holding.

"So, are you going to explain what happened back there?"

Orihime didn't say anything, she just put head on her knees. They sat there quietly. Renji looked over at Orihime. She was biting her bottom lip and her forehead was creased, she only looked like this when she was concentrating. Renji couldn't help but think how cute she looked. He loved it when she bit her lip and he thought it was so sexy. Renji squeezed his eyes shut trying to get rid of his dirty thoughts. Renji tried not to have these thoughts, but he couldn't help but think about the girl he loved.

Yeah he loved his childhood friend, but how could he not she was perfect. Renji couldn't stop it. Orihime is always on his mind. This was why Renji hated Ichigo. Ichigo had the one thing he wanted most and on top that he didn't even treat it right. Renji looked over at Orihime. He hated seeing her like this and he felt guilty for being happy Ichigo fucked up, but this was his chance now at finally showing her how he felt. Renji closed his eyes again and was imaging him and Orihime together. He could finally make her see him as more than a friend or brother.

While Renji was thinking about his feeling, Orihime was worrying about everyone else's. She kept thinking about how everybody knew and how everyone was going to be talking about her. Orihime hated it when people pitted and the sad looks and glances, she hated it all. Renji grabbed Orihime's hand, sensing her misery, and squeezed it. Orihime looked up at Renji, he still had his eyes closed, but his lips were in a thin grim line. Orihime knew Renji was upset from the look on his face and she hated the fact that she was the cause.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't, don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare try to apologize." Renji opened his eyes and gave Orihime a hard look. Renji hated it when she apologized over dumb shit. "You have no reason to apologize to me so don't. If anything you owe me an explanation"

Orihime sighed and rested her chin on her knees, "You know she gets under my skin Renji."

"Yeah, but you never beat the shit out of her." Orihime look at Renji and saw the grin on his face.

Orihime chuckled, "I did, didn't I?" She smiled broadly.

"And you said teaching you how to fight was a waste of time."

"Well at the time it was."

"Uh huh, I'll take that as a thank you. So you gonna finish."

Orihime took a deep breath, "She said Ichigo was only with me because of my fake boobs and he screamed he loved while they were at it. She said he needed a real woman not someone weak. I know she was saying that to get a rise out of me, but I couldn't help it Renji, she she just makes me so mad. And to say that the day after it happened, when I'm still hurting, does she not have a heart. I've never done anything to her and she has tortured me vigorously, for no reason. I- I just snapped. Everything she did to me flashed before me and I just snapped." Orihime dropped her head on to her knees.

Renji clenched his hands into fits. That bitch had some nerve. Renji grabbed Orihime by her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

"You know you're not the only person who's snapped before and after everything you've been through, I'm surprised you didn't sooner. Orihime, she got what she deserved, so don't beat yourself up about it or you'll end up looking like her." Orihime couldn't help but to laugh.

"And is she still saying your boobs are fake, I mean I know they're big and everything, but come on that was what sophomore year?"

Freshmen year, all Orihime wore was oversized sweaters to hide her "assets". Unfortunately, sophomore year the new principal decided he wanted the students to wear uniforms, so Orihime couldn't wear her sweaters. So, at the beginning of sophomore year, everyone noticed Orihime's "little" problem. Rukia, being the bitch she was, had spread a rumor that Orihime had gotten a boob job over the summer. It took almost the whole year to get people to stop believing it. Renji had to beat a handful of guys, because they wouldn't leave Orihime alone. There were still a few people that still believed it, but Orihime didn't care anymore. She knew the truth and that's all that mattered to her.

"Renji!" Orihime smacked his arm. She couldn't believe he just said that. Then it registered that Renji has checked her out. Orihime blushed as she realized this. Renji looked at Orihime. She was so cute when she blushed. Renji loved complimenting her, especially if it got her to blush.

Not wanting to make a big deal about it, Renji shrugged it off, "Anyways, she's just mad because she has the body of a five year old, while you look like a super model. Plus, she's the weak one. You didn't get your ass kicked, so I don't see how you're weak."

Orihime couldn't help but blush even more when Renji complimented her again. Orihime smiled. Renji was the only one that didn't think she was weak and helpless. He let her do her own thing, but he was always there when she needed him and that's what she loved most about him.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Renji and Orihime looked at each other. Orihime's eyes were filled with worry and eagerness. She was eager to find a way to not go to class. Renji knew Orihime didn't want to go back to class. Renji stood up and pulled Orihime up with him.

"Come on" Renji pulled Orihime to the school exit.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere we want." Orihime laughed, Renji was always doing something spontaneous and it gave her a rush every time.

Renji and Orihime ran out of the school. Renji took her to the one place he knew Orihime could forget all her troubles, the arcade. When Orihime saw that they had stopped at the arcade, she became ecstatic.

"THE ARCADE!" Orihime jumped up and down with excitement. Renji chuckled at Orihime's crazy antics.

"Come on Renji." Orihime was running into the arcade. Renji followed shaking his head.

Orihime got stuck on a few games, saying she wouldn't move on until she beat it. Renji noticed it had gotten dark and suggested they leave. Renji and Orihime walked out the arcade. Orihime was holding the fox Renji had won her. She had said it reminded her of Renji and Renji was not passing up the opportunity to have Orihime think about him all the time, so he spent everything he had on trying to get that fox.

Orihime and Renji were headed over to Renji's house. Renji's mom was making steak and mash potatoes, with macaroni & cheese, one of Orihime's favorites. On the walk there Orihime couldn't stop talking about the arcade and all the games she played. Finally arriving at Renji's, they went into the house.

"I'm home!" Renji shut the door and stood next to Orihime and took off his shoes, placing them next to Orihime's. Walking passed the stairs, they entered the living room. Renji saw a flash of red headed towards him and next thing he knew he was on the ground.

"You dead meat mom's gonna kill you. Your school called she knows you ditched. When she kills you can I get your room and your ipod, oh and your Mindless Self Indulgence poster?" As if right on schedule Renji's mom stormed into the living room.

"**RENJI!"**

A/N: Found out who adopted Renji next chapter, if you read closely I think you can figure it out, you can leave your guesses in a review. I struggled on this chapter so any feedback would be much appreciated. THANKS for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm sooooooo sorry for the late update, I got in major trouble and my parents took my laptop from me and I just got it back. To celebrate me getting my laptop back I wrote this chapter. I dedicate the chapter to nypsy. Thanks again nypsy. Thanks everyone for the reviews, fav stories, alerts, and fav authors. I appreciate all the support. Anyways enjoy & review.

Chapter 5

Renji pushed his little brother, Jinta, off him and stood up. He looked up and his brown eyes met furious gold ones. Standing before him stood his mother, Yoruichi Kisuke. Yoruichi stood there with her arms crossed over her chest fuming.

"Mom," Renji said backing away, "Let me explain."

"Yes, explain to me why your school called saying you weren't in 5, 6, **&** 7, period."

"You see mom, I uh I was" Renji bumped into Orihime. Renji grabbed Orihime by the shoulders and hide behind her. "See mom, I was with Orihime. She was upset and I took her to the arcade to cheer her up. See, I wasn't doing anything bad."

When Renji was a freshman he would ditch the class he hated and go adventure all over town until it was time to go home. Unfortunately for him, he got caught and no one had seen him for a week, no one knew what happened to him, not even Orihime.

"Don't try and blame this on Orihime, she wasn't the one who decided to ditch school and go to the arcade."

"Mrs. Kisuke, it wasn't really Renji's fault, like he said I was upset and he cheered me up. Because of Renji, my day was a lot better." Orihime smiled brightly. Yoruichi's eyes softened, she knew all about how Renji felt for Orihime. Yoruichi sighed she couldn't be mad at her son for helping the one he loves.

"Fine then, I won't kill you" Renji let out a sigh of relief, "but you're not of the hook yet, Saturday you're cleaning the garage."

"Haha, you gotta clean the garage haha." Jinta laughed. Renji glared at Jinta.

"Come on Jinta, you have to help Ururu set the table." Yoruichi walked back to the kitchen, followed by Jinta, who was still laughing.

Renji groaned, the garage was a mess. His dad was a scientist, so whatever invention or experiment didn't work, it got put into the garage. Orihime felt bad, it was her fault Renji ditched school. He shouldn't have to suffer because of her. Orihime turned around and faced Renji. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"How about I come over Saturday and help you clean the garage?"

"No, it's fine I'll do it by myself it was my idea anyways."

"Yeah, but I didn't stop you."

"Orihime, its fine."

"Come on Jiji, let me help." Renji hated it when Orihime used his childhood nickname to get her way. She called him that every time she wanted something. He was so happy she's never used it in public or else he would be dead already from embarrassment. Sighing Renji finally agreed to let her help, she would show up Saturday anyways regardless of what he said.

"Yo Orihime, you staying for dinner?" Jinta shouted from the kitchen. Orihime looked at Renji.

"Yeah she is. Mom we're going to my room to do homework."

"Alright, I'll send Ururu up when dinner's ready."

Renji and Orihime went up the stairs to Renji room. If you met Renji you'd assume he had a messy room, but his room was always clean. Renji only kept his room clean, because of Orihime. He didn't want her thinking he was dirty or something. Her opinion him was the only one that mattered to him. Renji sat down at the desk, while Orihime sat on his bed. Orihime absolutely **loved **Renji's bed, it's soft and comfortable. His bed made Orihime felt like she was on a cloud.

"Do you want to start on English, Math or History?" Renji asked as he started to take out his books.

"Definitely not Math, how about history that's easy."

"Alright." Renji and Orihime worked on their homework about an hour, before they were done with it.

"Ugh finally" Orihime fell back on Renji's bed. "I hate Math, too many numbers."

Renji chuckled as he lay down next to Orihime. They both laid there not saying anything just enjoying each other's company. Orihime turned on her side and stared at Renji. She looked at his jaw and noticed how strong and masculine it was. Orihime couldn't explain it but for some reason she wanted to touch Renji, she wanted to feel how strong he was. She reached out and began to caress his jaw. She ran her hand down from where his neck and jaw meet to his chin. Renji couldn't believe Orihime was doing this, yeah she's touch him before, but this time was different, she was never this gentle. It was like she was blind and she was trying to picture what he looked like. Renji turned on his side to face Orihime. They lay there staring at each other. Orihime was staring at his bright red hair. She adored his hair. It reminded her of fire and the way it danced, it also reminded her of his short temper. Renji was so funny when he was angry and cute too. Orihime started to stroke Renji's hair. It was so soft, softer than her hair actually. Orihime reached back and pulled his hair loose. Renji closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Orihime's fingers running through his hair. It was times like this he treasured the most. Orihime used to comb his hair all the time when they were little and she would always say how soft and sikly it was. Sometimes she would even rub her face against it. Renji smiled at the memory. Orihime was studying Renji's face as she played with his hair. He looked so peaceful and happy. His face look so unreal. Everything about it looked so soft. When Orihime stopped Renji opened his eyes to see Orihime staring at his lips. Orihime thought his lips looked so supple, for someone who was so manly, he was so soft. Renji's body took over his mind. Renji smiled and leaned forward. Orihime didn't know what to do, she didn't want to move back, but she couldn't move forward. Renji was millimeters from Orihime's lips when he heard a soft knock on his door. Renji jumped back and fell off the bed. Renji shook his head, snapping himself out of the Orihime trans he was in. Renji got up and opened the door. There stood Ururu.

"Dinner's ready." She said in her soft little voice. Renji smiled at his little sister. He made the biggest soft spot for her.

"Hey Ururu, thanks." Renji turned to Orihime, who was now standing at the end of the bed, "Hey dinner's ready."

"Ok"

Renji turned back to Ururu and smile, "Hey do you want a Piggyback ride to the kitchen?" Ururu nodded her head quickly. Renji crouched down and Ururu climbed on his back.

"Hey how about we race? Me and Ururu versus Orihime"

Orihime beamed, "Ok let's do it."

"On your mark, hold on tight Ururu, get set, GO!" Renji and Orihime took off. Orihime was in the lead, but once they got to the stairs, Renji took five at a time, and Orihime was left in the dust. Orihime, seeing how ahead Renji was, jumped over the rail and landed on the couch.

"Ah, that's cheating."

Orihime laughed, "You never explained the rules."

Renji ran faster, mad that he was out smarted. They were neck and neck and right before they reached the kitchen door, Jinta came out. The door hit both Renji and Orihime. Renji turned so when he landed he would land on his stomach and not on Ururu. Orihime fell on her butt opposite of Renji. Jinta stood in the kitchen doorway wondering what just happened. All of a sudden they heard laughing. Everyone turned to see Ururu getting of Renji and lay on the floor laughing. Soon Orihime joined, then Renji and for some reason Jinta.

"I'd like to know what's so funny." Everyone looked up to Urahara Kisuke standing there.

Surprisingly Ururu was the one to answer, "We had a race." Urahara lifted an eyebrow.

"Yup and I would have won if it wasn't for, Jinta"

"What?" Jinta and Renji both yelled.

"How was I supposed to know you guys were behind the door?"

"There's no way you would've won me and Ururu were clearly in the lead, right Ururu?"

Everyone turned to Ururu. "Actually it was a tie." Before Renji could respond, Yoruichi came out of the kitchen.

"What's with all the commotion?"

"Well apparently dear, the kids had a race and Jinta messed it up and caused it to be a tie."

"Hey! I didn't know they were there."

"That is beside the point, who the hell said it was ok to race in my house?"

"Language sweetheart, and besides they were just having fun." Yoruichi walked over to her husband and gave him chaste kiss and a hug.

"You are too lenient on them."

"Isn't there always one lenient parent?"

"Uh huh, anyways dinner is ready, so everyone go wash up." Everyone headed towards to bathrooms to wash for dinner. After everyone was done, they gathered around the table and dug in. Throughout the whole dinner Renji and Orihime couldn't stop sneaking looks at each other, both thinking about the almost kiss. Each time they would catch the other looking they would quickly turn away and try to hide their blush, well Orihime anyways. This didn't go unnoticed by Yoruichi and Urahara, who shared a knowing look. After dinner was done, Renji walked Orihime to the door, after she had said her thank yous and goodbyes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home."

"Yes I'm sure and besides I like going on walks."

Renji sighed, "Alright, but call me as soon as you get home ok?"

"Of course Renji. Goodbye Renji." Orihime started to walk down the steps.

"Goodbye Ori. Wait." Orihime stopped at the last step and turned.

"You forgot something."

"I did? What did I forgot"

"This." Renji gave Orihime a huge bear hug. Orihime laughed as Renji spun her around. Unknown to both teens Renji's parents were watching them.

"When do you he'll tell her?"

"When he's ready dear"

"When will that be?"

"I don't know and I won't know until he does." Yoruichi sighed she couldn't stand to see her son suffer.

Renji set Orihime down, but didn't let her go. "Goodnight Ori," He whispered.

"Goodnight Jiji," she whispered back

Renji let go and watched as Orihime slowly disappeared down the street.

A/N: You thought he was gonna kiss her didn't you lol. Next chapter is cleaning day! Lol Something special may happen, you gotta read to find out. If you think the story is going to slow let me know and I'll make some changes. Nothing major though. Review please. Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N sorry for the late update school and work have been driving me crazy. Anyways enjoy and review. Thank You to everyone for favorite story, story alerts, favorite author, and the reviews. I appreciate all the love. R&R

Chapter 6

"Renji where do you want this box?"

"Put it over there against the wall." Orihime shuffled over to the side of the garage and set the box down next to the others.

Orihime got to Renji's about 8 o'clock, wearing overall shorts and a sports bra underneath with her hair up, ready to work. Renji had just gotten up when she arrived, so he was still in his pajamas. After Renji changed into basketballs short and a t-shirt, they went to the garage to do the unthinkable, clean it out. About two hours in, Renji and Orihime haven't even put a dent in. Renji was putting things into boxes and had Orihime organizing them into sections of importance.

"Ugh," Orihime put down another box and sat on it. She wiped some sweat for her forehead, it was so hot and stuffy in the garage.

"Hey, you wanna get something to drink, you look a little tired," Renji said.

Orihime jumped up, "I'm not tired, but a does drink sounds good."

Renji chuckled as he and Orihime made their way into the kitchen. Orihime went to the cupboard getting the cups, while Renji opened the fridge.

"What do you want, we got water, apple juice, orange juice, and berry blash."

"Apple juice." Renji pulled out the apple juice and turned to see Orihime struggling to reach the cups. Renji laughed softly and came up behind Orihime and reached over her and grabbed the cups. Orihime blushed as she felt Renji's body press against her.

"T-Thanks"

"No problem" Renji noticed her face was red, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm just hot." Orihime smiled sheepishly.

Renji just shrugged it off and poured them some apple juice. Orihime grabbed the cup quickly downed the apple juice. Renji wasn't even done pouring himself some before Orihime asked for more. Shaking his head, Renji poured Orihime some more. Once they were refreshed, they went back out to the garage.

As they were walking into the garage , Orihime trip over a box. Bracing herself for the fall, she put her hands out in front of her. Lucky for Orihime the fall never came. Orihime felt an arm around her waist and a body pressed tightly against her back for the second time today.

"Are you ok?"

Orihime turned her head and looked at Renji. Orihime nodded. Both Renji and Orihime took a minute to appreciate the others assets. Orihime could feel the muscle and strength Renji's in arm and how toned his abs were from how close he was holding her. Renji couldn't stop thinking about how well Orihime fit against him and how nice it was to have her pressed against him like this. Renji getting lost in thought didn't realize just how excited he was getting. Orihime's eyes opened wide when she felt something poking against her behind. It only took Orihime a minute to figure out what it was. She was so surprised at how huge it felt. Orihime started to blush as she began to imagine just how big Renji was. She couldn't believe she was thinking about this, she just got heart broken not too long ago and she was already thinking about some other boy and it wasn't just any boy, her best friend. She needed to stop this immediately.

"Uh, um, Renji?"

"Yeah, Ori." Orihime didn't miss the hint of lust in his voice.

"Um c-can you um let me go, I t-think this is s-s-starting to get you a little um e-excited," Orihime blushed.

Renji's eyes opened wide as he realized what Orihime had just said. Renji let go of Orihime and backed away from her. He couldn't believe he just got a boner from holding Orihime and she noticed. Renji wanted so bad to disappear, he couldn't believe he let his thoughts get the best of him. Renji couldn't help but think that Orihime was disgusted with him. I mean getting a boner after just holding her, what was he 13 again.

"Um uh um, O-O-Orihime I-I'm sorry. I uh didn't... I mean-"

"It's ok Renji, it just happens randomly right?"

Renji looked at her confused, "Who told you that?"

"Oh, um Ichigo did. He um got them a lot and said they just come randomly."

"Orihime, I don't mean to be nosy, but what were you guys doing while this happened?"

"Um, I believe we were kissing, but there was one time when I was talking about going to the beach."

"That dirty bastard" Renji mumbled. How dare Ichigo think about Orihime that way, that fucking bastard. Renji didn't care if he was just doing the same thing, his was out of innocence, he didn't mean for it to happen. Knowing Ichigo, he was probably thing of ways he could take Orihime, the filthy bastard.

"What did you say Renji?"

"Nothing Orihime." Orihime noticed the vein in his neck was bugling, like it always does when he's mad.

"I'm sorry," Orihime whispered.

Renji looked at Orihime, "Why are you sorry?"

"I brought up Ichigo and I know you don't like him."

Renji shook his head, "I'm not mad at you Orihime, so there's nothing to apologize for. Come on let's get back to work or we'll be here all day." Renji went back over to the boxes and started organizing all his dad's stuff into them. They worked in an awkward silence. Either of them didn't know what to say.

Orihime tapped Renji on his shoulder, "Renji?"

Renji jumped and turned to see Orihime standing there with her head down, " You scared me Ori."

"Sorry."

"It's all good, what's up."

"Um is it wrong if a girl thinks about another guy when she just got out of a long relationship?" Renji's heart stopped for a second, was Orihime already interested in another? He finally had the chance to be with Orihime and it was about to be stolen by some other guy.

Renji put on his poker,"Well not necessarily, I mean its a good sign that she's moving on, but then again it could just mean she using that guy as a rebound."

Orihime shook her head, "Oh no, she's not looking for a rebound. She just can't help but think about this guy whenever he's around or touches her."

"Hm well, then she could just be developing feelings for him and just not know it, or since she's been in such a long relationship she's ready for something different and new and that's why she can't help herself."

"Huh, that makes sense. Thanks Renji."

"Sure, now are you gonna tell me who this guy is?"

"OH NO, it's was a hypothetical question."

"Ok, but you know you can tell me anything."

"I know Renji, but there's nothing to tell."

"Whatever you say." They both went back to work.

After what seemed like a life time Orihime and Renji finally finished. Both were sprawled out on the floor next to each other. They laid there enjoy the coolness of the floor.

"I feel dirty," Orihime announced.

"After everything we did you should. We should get up."

"Yeah." Renji got up and offer his hand to Orihime. Orihime smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, never breaking eye contact. Renji pulled Orihime up and held her for a split second then let her go. They went into the house and headed for Renji's room.

"Do you wanna take a shower here or wait until you get home?"

"Here, I don't wanna walk home dirty."

"Alright you know where everything is. Do you still have clothes here?"

"No, I took them last time I slept over to wash them."

"Alright then you can wear a pair of my sweats and then I'll see if my mom has a shirt that can fit you."

"Ok, I'll try not to take too long."

Orihime left and went into the bathroom that was across from Renji's room. While Orihime was in the shower, Renji pulled out a pair of his sweats, then went into his parents room and looked for a shirt for Orihime. Once Renji found a shirt, he went back to his room and put the shirt on his bed along with his sweats. Renji pulled off his shirt and got ready for his shower. Renji went to his walk-in closet to get himself something to change into after his shower. Since Renji was at the back of his closet he didn't hear his door close. Renji came from his closet and bumped into and fell on top of it. Renji opened his eyes and saw Orihime underneath him in only a towel.

Orihime looked at Renji, she couldn't believe this was happening again. How many times in a day could someone be pressed against someone. Orihime couldn't help but think that the only thing separating them was her towel and his shorts. Renji and Orihime stared at each other neither bothering to get up. Renji kept thinking about how beautiful Orihime looked with her hair sticking to her face and neck. Also, how every time one of them breathed their chests would press together. Renji leaned down a little bit and pushed a strand of hair from Orihime's face, but after he cupped her cheek. Orihime reached up pushed a few strands that go loose from Renji's forehead. Orihime looked into Renji's eyes and felt something deep in her stomach flutter. Orihime didn't know why but she felt like something was pulling her towards Renji. Renji slowly started to lean down. Orihime didn't know what to do, one half said push him away, the other said lean in. Orihime was so confused that she just let her body take over. As Renji started to lean down more, Orihime started to lean forward. Their lips were so close then...

A/N: Sorry but I had to do it, blame my sister she is the one that said I should leave a cliff hanger. I also gotta start my hw. If anyone has an suggestions for the next chapter please tell me, because I need inspiration for the next chapter. THANKS. I hope you enjoyed it. Please please review, thanks so much.


End file.
